


【1929】明天的太阳

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

布兰特第一次遇到哈弗茨是在一处僻静的河边。布兰特坐在河畔的草地上，抱着膝盖望着天空。虽然此时天已经黑透了，但因为乌云的关系，天空中一颗星星都没有。

深秋的夜，已经很冷了，夜风袭来，布兰特不由得打了个寒颤，但他并没有拢紧大衣，也没有起身离开。

又过了十五分钟，这下子布兰特确信他不会在今晚看到星星了。他站了起来，缓缓地向河里走去。水浸没了他的脚面，冰冷的河水让他的意识愈发得清醒，刺痛的感觉似乎让他感受到了自己是真实存在的生物。

他又抬头看了一眼天空，准备把自己的后背交给河面，突然听到身后传来了窸窸窣窣滚动的声音，似乎还夹杂着人的呻吟。

没有月光，凭借岸边算不上明亮的路灯他无法判断出发生了什么，他叹了口气，自嘲地笑了笑，转身往岸边走去。

是一个男孩，看上去比自己要小，他捂着自己的小腹，隐隐看得见顺着指间流出的血液，见有人靠近，男孩警觉地看着他，挣扎着想要站起来，但是他失败了，他又摔倒在了草地上。

布兰特就那样定定地看着他，过了一会开口道，“或许我可以带你找个诊所包扎一下伤口。”男孩的表情松动了些许，试图确定他不会伤害自己。

布兰特把他的手搭在自己的肩膀上，另一只手揽过他的腰，就这样扶着他站起来，站起来的男孩佝偻着腰，但还是比布兰特高了那么几公分，他很瘦，细胳膊细腿，布兰特扶着他并没有觉得很吃力。

浸过水的板鞋随着布兰特的走动在地面上留下了模糊的水痕，男孩的血刚好落在在了布兰特的脚印上，两个之前毫不相干的人的命运于此走向交汇。

“这个地方太偏了，打车也不好打。要不报警吧？”走出去一公里，周围都没有任何车子经过，布兰特掏出手机提议道，幸好，手机还有电，也有信号。

“别。”男孩拿过手机把它放回了布兰特的大衣口袋里，“求你。”

布兰特看着怀里男孩一直捂着的小腹，叹了口气，“那你再坚持一下，距离公交车站还有一段路，虽然现在这么晚可能没有公交车了，但或许可以在那里碰碰运气看看能不能打到出租车。”

男孩没回答他，布兰特就当他是默认了。即便男孩不重，但到底也是一个大小伙子，布兰特的呼吸也渐渐不稳了起来。

终于，布兰特看到了公交车站的广告牌的灯光，这个时候男孩已经把头靠在了布兰特的肩膀上，活生生一个超大型挂件。在路边等了不到半个小时，遇到了一辆出租车。

出租车在路边停下，司机按下车窗，狐疑地探头看了一眼姿势诡异的两个年轻人，等车时布兰特把身上的大衣脱了下来裹在了男孩身上，所以司机并没有发现男孩有什么异样，只当他是喝多了。

布兰特拖着男孩上了车，一上车男孩就卧在了后座上，不客气地枕着布兰特的腿，他看着男孩的动作有点尴尬地冲司机一笑。

“去哪？”

“额，去莱茵兰路附近的诊所，我朋友他有点不舒服。”

司机没再出声，安静地开着车。莱茵兰路207号是布兰特的住处，是一间很简陋的单人公寓，他们现在的位置距离公寓挺远，布兰特暗暗为这笔不小的打车费肉疼。

借着窗外的路灯，布兰特开始打量起来了睡在他膝上的男孩，好看的眉头紧蹙着，应该是因为疼痛，一路上伤口早就不再流血，想来应该伤得不重。黑色的卷毛，尚有痘印的脸庞，应该还是个处于青春期的少年。

到了地点以后布兰特付了车钱，拍了拍男孩的脸叫他起来，男孩马上睁开了眼睛，眼里似乎并没有什么睡意，仿佛刚才那个一上车就往后座躺的人不是他一样。

谢天谢地，小诊所现在还有值班的医生，医生处理好了男孩的伤口后，他们两个人沉默地坐在诊所走廊的椅子上。布兰特看了一眼手机，马上就要十二点了，马上就又要是糟糕的一天了。

“我要回家了。你？”布兰特出于礼貌觉得应该和他告个别，毕竟如果不是突然遇见他，自己可能早就成为了河里的水鬼了。

“凯。”男孩脱下了布兰特的大衣，递了过去。

“什么？”布兰特愣了一下，没接过他递过来的衣服。

“我的名字。”凯把衣服扔给了布兰特，轻轻摸了摸小腹上的伤口。

布兰特穿好衣服走出了诊所的大门，回头发现凯坐在了刚才他坐的椅子上，低垂着脑袋，他又走了回去，“如果你没有地方去的话，不如和我回家吧。”

凯抬头看了他一眼，站起了身。

布兰特的公寓很小，他一进门就甩掉了湿乎乎的板鞋，随手把袜子扔在了门口。凯看着他被水泡的泛白的脚趾问道，“为什么要自杀？”

布兰特换衣服的动作一顿，却没有回答他，自顾自地走进了浴室，哗啦啦的水声算是对凯的回应。

凯坐在布兰特的单人沙发上，打量着屋子，看得出来屋子的主人不是什么认真生活的人。垃圾桶里堆满了三明治的包装纸和廉价啤酒罐，唯一的桌子上散落着很多厚重的书籍和看不清内容的草稿纸，外套掉落在衣架旁却没人把它捡起来，还有，还有床头柜上放的瓶瓶罐罐的药。

浴室内，热水让布兰特慢慢放松了下来，理智也逐渐回归。我这是做了什么，我把一个认识了几个小时的小孩带回了家，是的，不是一只流浪狗或是流浪猫，是一个活生生的人。而且，很可能还是个什么不良少年。

但是，没关系不是吗？很快就要没关系了，这都不重要，不重要。

布兰特擦着头发走出浴室时，正好撞上了凯的目光，他好像一直在用那双炯炯的眼睛等待着自己从浴室出来。“我给你找件衣服就当作睡衣吧，但是我的衣服对你来说可能有点小。”

凯接过布兰特递过来的衣服点了点头，他环顾了一下房间，“我打地铺。”布兰特公寓里的床没办法容纳两个大小伙子，单人沙发也没可能睡下一个一米九的大男孩。

布兰特也没和他客气，给他找出了一床厚被子和一条毛毯。

“晚安。”在布兰特把自己交给柔软的床垫时他听到凯这样对他说道。理论上他也应该道句晚安，但是他没有，“为什么会受伤？”

凯没有回答他，布兰特也没指望他会回答自己，索性翻了个身背对着凯。但是对于布兰特来说迅速顺利地入睡在很早之前就是一件奢侈的事情了，他把自己缩在被子来默数到了四位数，没用的，他在心里这样嘲讽自己。

他又翻了个身，厚重的窗帘挡住了外面微弱的灯光，布兰特想知道凯他是不是睡着了，想了想又觉得怎么可能有人和自己一样饱受失眠的折磨。他叹了口气，坐起来在床头柜上摸索着药瓶，他吃的药不少，即便如此，他还是在没有光亮的房间里一下子摸到了自己想要的药。没办法，他太熟悉了那些药瓶的质感和纹路了，或许只有它们才是会永远陪着自己的物件。

艾司唑仑的苦味在口中蔓延开来，布兰特慢慢睡着了。可是即便是艾司唑仑，带给他的不过是五个小时混沌的梦境，布兰特捂着头坐起来，看向身旁的地板。凯已经把被子和毯子叠好放在了沙发上，他自己也坐在沙发上，大概是觉得不好乱动别人的东西，他只是坐着地发着呆。

四目相对时布兰特还是一副没睡醒的样子，“我在等你清醒过来惊讶地发现家里莫名其妙地多出来一个大活人，然后恍然大悟地赶我走。”凯冲他狡黠地笑笑。

“恍然大悟这个词不是这么用的。”布兰特下床拉开了窗帘，突如其来的光亮让他不自觉地眯起了眼睛，“我昨天很清醒，现在也没想赶你走。”

布兰特转了个身，“不过你得回答我，为什么会受伤？我不希望你给我招来仇家。”

“可是反正你也没想好好活下去不是吗？仇家不仇家的对你也无所谓吧。”凯站起来直视着布兰特的眼睛。

布兰特摇了摇头，“不是。”他顿了顿接着说道，“我知道你对我很好奇，但这种问题我一天只回答一个。那么轮到我了，你昨天为什么会受伤？”

凯笑了笑，“我可没接受你指定的规则。”凯嬉皮笑脸的模样让布兰特心生一阵烦躁，随手拿过大衣丢了过去，“我的衣服昨天染上了你的血，想办法给我弄干净。”说着一个人坐在了桌子前翻开了书。


	2. Chapter 2

凯把衣服放在沙发上，起身出了门，关门时他说道，“我马上回来。”

过了约莫一刻钟，凯手上提了个小袋子，他一屁股坐在了地上，把布兰特的大衣铺平放在沙发上，他从袋子里掏出一瓶酒精，拿着刚买来的棉签轻轻擦拭着大衣内侧的血迹。所幸昨天并没有沾上很多，而且也没隔太久，处理起来也不算太难。

整个过程都被布兰特看在眼里，自打凯出门后，书上的文字他就一眼都没看进去。他其实有一点担心，凯离开以后再也不会回来。倒也不是说他对这个认识了不到24个小时的男孩有多深的眷恋，而是他实在是讨厌极了目送别人离开自己的背影，他讨厌极了这种被抛弃的感觉。

感受到了布兰特盯着自己看，凯回头冲他一笑，“不会留下痕迹的。不过如果留下痕迹了，我也没什么能赔给你的。”

布兰特收回了自己的目光，翻了一页书，“最好是这样。”

凯没停下手中的动作，问道，“你为什么要带我回来呢？”

“你的问题太多了，而且，你没回答我的问题，我为什么要回答你的。”布兰特干脆合上了书，他努力压制住自己内心的烦躁。他扶着额角，按揉着太阳穴，试图让自己找回一丝内心的平和。

想了想他还是回答道，“我只是提出个建议，是你自己跟我走的。”

“不管怎么说，还是要谢谢你。”

布兰特没搭理他，还是一副坐在椅子上翘着二郎腿，闭着眼睛揉着太阳穴的模样。狭小的房间内陷入了一阵沉默。

“是因为和别人打架。”凯轻声说道。

“什么？”布兰特睁开了双眼，迷茫地看向凯。

“你不是想知道我为什么会受伤吗？是因为和别人打架。”

布兰特点点头，也没有继续追问，又翻开了书。

“你对我不好奇吗？”凯坐在沙发上，胳膊肘放在膝盖上侧过头看着布兰特。

“你好吵。”布兰特的眼睛没离开书，但能看得出他现在很不耐烦，“你影响到我复习了。”

凯仍然自顾自地说道，“所以我算有了一个固定住处了对吧？或许我应该去找个工作，虽然我不介意被你包养啦，但是看你这公寓的条件，我觉得你应该养不起我。”

“好啊，发了工资记得交房租。所以你现在该出门找工作，可以闭嘴了吗？”布兰特深吸了一口气，瞥向了床头柜上的一堆药瓶。

凯做了一个给嘴巴拉上拉链的动作，“今天的第一个问题，你叫什么名字？”

布兰特一愣，随即明白过来凯这是接受了自己刚才随口一说的规定，“你今天的问题我已经回答了，我说了不是。”

凯有点发懵，忘了今天自己提了什么问题，却又听见布兰特说，“Julian。算你预支明天的份。”

凯闻声笑了，“好，那么在我出去找工作之前，我需要先收拾一下我们的房间。这里太乱了，Julian。”

太乱了，不单是这个房间，更是布兰特的生活。凯的到来并没有让这一切恢复到之前布兰特引以为傲的井然有序和按部就班，似乎更乱了，但也似乎，他的生活终于不那么死气沉沉了。

布兰特的东西他没动，只是把垃圾桶里的垃圾打包系好，环顾了一周没发现扫把和拖布这种东西，索性又出门买了回来。整个过程凯尽可能减少声音的产生，可是他还是觉得自己打扰到了布兰特，因为他的书一页也没有翻。

“你如果看不进去的话可以做些别的事情，我刚才看了一眼冰箱和储物柜里没有什么存粮了，还有一些已经过期了的我扔掉了。你要不要和我一起去趟超市买点东西。好吧，我承认，得你掏钱。”凯坐在沙发上擦了把汗。

布兰特合上了书看了凯一眼，没说话，起身穿上了外套，凯见状跟在他屁股后面出了门。

走出公寓楼的布兰特深吸了一口气，“走吧。”

超市内

“你喜欢这种麦片啊？很甜的。”凯看着布兰特往购物车里扔了两包麦片。

布兰特皱着眉头，凯以为他又嫌自己烦了，却又听他说道，“我常吃药，嘴里苦，有时候就想吃点甜的。不过其实都差不多。”

凯推过购物车，“我做饭水平还不错，以后可以给你做饭。我们一会去菜市场吧，超市里的生鲜都太贵了。既然你吃药的话，以后就别喝酒了吧，虽然我不知道你吃的是什么药，有没有使用禁忌，但还是注意一下吧。”

布兰特摇了摇头，一个人径直往前走，“你不懂。”

凯推着购物车追了上去，“是啊，我当然不懂，因为你一天只允许我问你一个问题啊。”

结账的时候他们总共也没买什么东西，凯说既然如此那不如我付吧，到菜市场你来。布兰特也没表示异议。

凯熟练地带着布兰特穿梭在各个摊位之间，路过一家肉店门口时凯不由得向里面张望了几秒，却又快速拉着布兰特走开了，“里脊肉好贵的，不过好在我们刚才在超市里买到了打折的速冻牛排。其实我们应该晚上八点以后来，还能买些打折面包和酸奶什么的。”

布兰特甩开了凯的手，又看见他转过身对自己说道，“不知道你有没有听过这么一个说法，如果觉得生活太艰难的话，可以去菜市场转一转，感受一下烟火气。感受一下被很多人包围着，而他们所有人却又都和自己无关。”说着，凯向他伸出了手，布兰特却瞟向他的另一只手，刚才在超市里买的东西都是凯拿着，还有刚刚在菜市场买的一袋橙子和一盒鸡蛋。

布兰特从他手里拿过了橙子和鸡蛋，没搭理他悬在半空中的手。凯笑了笑也没当回事。

就当布兰特觉得买得差不多的时候，他发现凯突然蹲在了一个很小的摊位前，摊主是一个老奶奶，“小伙子想买点什么？”

“有什么有助于安眠的盆栽吗？”

“伽蓝菜，薰衣草都适合放在卧室里。”

凯比对着两盆盆栽，扭过头看向发呆的布兰特，“你更喜欢哪一盆啊？”

布兰特弯下腰看了看，“就你左手那盆吧，叫什么菜？”

“伽蓝菜。”老奶奶笑着回答道。

付了钱后凯把花盆递给布兰特，他有些不情愿地接了过去，“这玩意要怎么养啊？放在床头不会招虫子吧？真要那么有用的话生产安眠药的企业早就倒闭了，药剂师也别上班了，天天在花房里养花得了。”

凯没有理会布兰特嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，“起码它还挺好看对不对？你可以试着去照料一株生命，虽然它并不会像我这样和你说话。”

凯的话成功地让布兰特停下了抱怨。两个人到家时临近中午，凯把买回来的东西分门别类地放好便一头钻进厨房准备午饭。其实说是厨房，不过是一个电磁炉和一口平底煎锅，凯摸了摸锅把，还很新，看得出来它的主人应该没怎么使用过。

十五分钟之后，当凯端着两盘意面出来的时候他突然犯了难，屋子里唯一的桌子就是布兰特的床旁的书桌，这样定义是因为上面堆了很多书，民法典刑法典，布兰特大概是个法学生。

“额，Julian…”凯一手一个盘子冲他点点头示意桌子的问题。

布兰特看着自己的书桌思考了那么几秒，接过了盘子坐在椅子上准备就这样解决午饭，凯见状坐在了沙发上。

“或许我们应该从二手市场买一张矮脚桌，可以在地上铺块防水的垫子，比较省地方还便宜。”凯对自己的手艺还是很满意的。

但是布兰特却一直端着盘子没有动，“Julian，是不是我做的不好吃？”

布兰特摇了摇头，把盘子放在了桌子上，也没管会不会把油沾在书上。他把自己裹进了被子里，凯把手里的盘子放下，也不敢上前，生怕说错做错了什么让他感觉更糟糕。

“像我这种米虫是不配吃意面的。”瓮声瓮气的声音从被子里传来，似乎还伴随着哽咽。

睡眠障碍

过分的罪恶感

强加给自己的惩罚

糟透了


	3. Chapter 3

凯想承认他的确被吓到了，他自认为是一个生活和社会经验都非常丰富的人，起码相较于大多数同龄人来说是这样的。

他把桌子上的盘子拿到了厨房，避免布兰特从被子里钻出来时再看见这让他难过的东西，他自己的那份也没吃完，但眼下他也不可能对布兰特坐视不理然后继续吃饭了。

凯小心翼翼地站在了布兰特的床边，刚开始他似乎还有意识地压制自己的哭声，但现在他的哭声越来越大了，凯真害怕他会在厚厚的被子里缺氧。

想了想凯大着胆子坐在了布兰特的床上，他不知道应该说些什么，也不知道自己怎样做能让他好受一点，便把手放在了床上那隆起的一团上，像是无声的安慰。他想，或许掌心那微薄的暖意可以穿透被子给他一点点支持。就像，很久很久以前，妈妈哄他睡觉时那样。

过了好一会，哭声终于渐渐平息直至消失，凯猜想布兰特可能哭着哭着睡着了，怕他在被子里闷坏便轻轻掀开被子的一角，却和布兰特通红的眼睛来了个对视。

凯叹了口气，起身去卫生间找到了布兰特洗脸用的毛巾，看上去应该是这条，浸泡在温水里，拧干。他又回到床边，把布兰特从被子里拉出来，把毛巾覆在他的眼睛上，“闭眼。”

哭过的声音还带着些鼻音，布兰特吸了下鼻子，“为什么要这样照顾我？”

凯没有马上回答他，房间里陷入了诡异的沉默，良久他开口道，“因为你把我捡回了家。”

他的措辞让布兰特有一瞬间的失语，家？他从来没觉得这个小破单身公寓能被称之为家，这不过是他的牢笼，是他的避难所罢了。他竟然觉得这里是家？

“这里不是家。”布兰特的语气有些倔强，想了想赌气似的补充道，“为什么要这样说，你以为你是一只流浪猫吗？”

凯侧过头看向沙发的位置，不想和布兰特对视，不过他现在眼睛上敷着热毛巾也不可能和他对视，“流浪猫和流浪猫也不一样，有的生下来就是野猫，不相信人类，也不知道被人类圈养照顾是什么感受。可是有些不是，他们经历过主人的爱抚，家庭的温暖，它们在被抛弃后还会对此心怀渴求。你可以当我是一只被你捡回家的流浪猫。”

凯的话让布兰特禁了声，他没再理会，慢慢的也睡着了。凯发觉他的呼吸渐趋平稳，便拿掉毛巾搭在了卫生间的架子上。

“我以为你可以考上的。”

“我怎么养了你这么个废物！”

“你就跟你爸爸服个软嘛，他也是为了你好。”

比深受被噩梦折磨更痛苦的不是无法醒来，而是当你睁开眼发现自己的生活真的像噩梦一般继续，似乎所有的一切都在昭示着脱身的方法只有那么一个。

布兰特睁开眼睛时瞅了一眼床边的手机，下午三点，虽说北威州的日照时间愈发得短了起来，可现在还是大白天，是他讨厌的大白天。

很多人误以为对于一名抑郁症患者来说夜晚会是最难熬的，但事实上不是，是早上，是睁开眼发现自己又要继续生活的那一刻。无处可躲，无处可逃，只能任由那些没来由的负面情绪像潮水般向自己涌来，在溺毙之前连微弱的呼救都说不出来。

因为，没有人会在乎的。

桌子上的意面早已消失不见，但是想到它布兰特只觉得胃里一阵翻涌，慌不择路地下床直奔卫生间，抱着马桶吐了个痛快。

其实他上次进食还是昨天晚上，胃里也没有什么食物残渣，呕出来的还是胃液。

凯蹲在旁边轻轻拍着他的后背，见他不吐了，给他倒了杯温水让他漱漱口。

布兰特瘫坐在卫生间的瓷砖地上，随意拿袖子擦了擦嘴，“我昨晚不该多管闲事的，不然我现在早就解脱了。”

凯看向他的目光非常复杂，似乎是在斟酌自己想说的话，但是他什么也没说，只是搀起布兰特把他扶回了床上。

“我看你的垃圾桶里有过很多三明治的包装纸，我想那个你应该是可以接受的，就做了一个，你要不要尝尝看？”

布兰特一愣却还是接过了三明治，咬了两口就放在了旁边的桌子上。

还好，起码他吃下去了，凯这样想到。

“今天路过集市的时候我看见一家小餐馆招服务生，我明天准备去看看。告诉你一声。”

布兰特没反应，目光呆滞的盯着窗外，凯不知道他在看什么，窗外什么都没有。

“你一个人可以吗？”凯小心翼翼地问道。

布兰特的嗓音因为刚才的呕吐有些嘶哑，“我们只认识了不到二十四小时，你以为我之前是怎么过来的？”

“可是，你昨天还是去了河边啊。”

过了好一会，凯以为布兰特不会再搭理他时听到他说，“你知道从云端跌落，不断不断下坠的滋味吗？而且现在，还没停。”

凯很认真地想了想，“那按你的话说，我就是一直活在泥土里，最卑微不堪的那种人。我不知道，不知道下坠的滋味，因为我从来都没有再下坠的空间和可能。”

房间再次陷入了静默，布兰特把自己裹进了被子里，一副拒绝沟通的样子。凯见他那样便自己窝在了沙发上。

凌晨三点，布兰特从无边的梦境中挣扎着醒来，他看向床边的地板，凯睡得正熟，他叹了口气，目光又落在了床头的伽蓝菜上，老实说这小东西算不上美观，可是是什么让自己在当时点头应下并把它带了回来的呢？或许是那个少年眼中过于诚挚的关切。不就是带他去包扎了一下伤口又收留了他吗？至于的吗？

当早上布兰特再次醒来的时候天才蒙蒙亮，大概六点多钟，凯还在睡，桌面上似乎放了一张便签，“我昨天有和你说过，我今天准备去街角那家餐厅应聘，担心你醒了以后看不见我会...算了没什么，总之我今晚一定会回来的。”

布兰特把便签放回了原位，从桌子上随手拿了本民事诉讼法，他没打开房间里的灯，窗外的日光并不足以支持他阅读书上细密的文字，在昏暗的光下看书他只觉得头疼，没办法记住那些长单词组成的句子的含义。或许是担心吵醒还在睡的凯，或许是自己在给自己的生活设置障碍，为将来某一天的失败觅得一个有信服力的借口。

又过了约莫一刻钟，凯醒了，他见布兰特早就醒了向他道了声早安，顺手把桌面上的便签团成一团丢进了垃圾桶里，“早上想吃点东西吗？”

布兰特想了想点了点头。

“那就麦片吧。”说着凯钻进了厨房。

“你姓什么？”布兰特冲凯的方向问道，“别忘了你昨天已经预支了今天的机会哦。”

凯并没有马上回答他，过了一会他端着两碗牛奶麦片走了出来，递给了布兰特一碗。

布兰特接过以后把它放在了书桌上，灰色的大眼睛一眨一眨地看着凯。凯被他盯得有些不自然，躲闪着他的目光，想了想还是回答道，“哈弗茨。”

“不知道的还以为你和哪位富商或是政客分享了同一个姓氏，瞧给你紧张的。”布兰特端起了麦片开始吃了起来。

哈弗茨尴尬一笑，“要是那样就好了。怎么，你听说过哪位姓哈弗茨的有钱人吗？我到时候想办法试试看去证明我是他流落在外的私生子。”

大抵是哈弗茨说这话时的面部表情过于僵硬，布兰特听出了他语气中的不对劲，他的手指摩挲着碗边，低垂着头小小地念叨了一句对不起。倒是哈弗茨有些不忍心了，轻轻摸了摸布兰特的头发以示安慰，“那我就先出门了，晚上见，房东大人。”

走出了公寓楼哈弗茨深呼了一口气，一直以来他都非常厌恶自己的姓氏，他讨厌那背后横跨了十几年的纠葛，只是这一切如影随形，如烙印般深深镌刻于他的灵魂之中，逃避不得，只能不情愿地扬起头去面对。

不是所有勇敢和坚强都值得被歌颂，因为并不是所有人都有选择逃避与放弃的资格。


	4. Chapter 4

哈弗茨走了一个街区来到了一家咖啡馆门口，看了一遍门口贴出的招聘启事，深吸了一口气，推开了店门。早上的咖啡馆人并没有什么人，只有两三个顾客。柜台后的人闻声转过了身，微笑着看着哈弗茨。

“您好，我是来应聘的。”哈弗茨说道。

“您好，请稍等。”店员示意他先坐下，转身去了后厨。

过了一两分钟，一个长相和刚才那位店员很相像，但衣着打扮完全不同的人走了出来，“抱歉，我们现在不需要招聘店员了。”说着有些抱歉地笑笑。

哈弗茨闻言有一丝失落，“这样啊，那我就先离开了。顺便说一句，我也是勒沃库森球迷，希望勒沃库森这个赛季能杀进前四获得欧冠资格。”

男子顺着哈弗茨的目光看过去，发现他看到了挂在店里装饰用的勒沃库森队旗，“不如这样，你留下你的联系方式，如果我们需要雇员的话，可以第一时间联系你。”说着笑了笑，“我以为在多特蒙德，所有人都会是多特蒙德球迷。”

哈弗茨笑了笑，留下了自己的电话号码，“您可以叫我凯。”

“你叫我拉斯就好了，我是这家店的店长。有需要的话我会联系你的。”

寒暄几句，哈弗茨离开了咖啡馆。等他走到布兰特的公寓时也不过刚刚九点半，布兰特正在桌前看书，看见他进门，放下了手里的书，“怎么样？”

哈弗茨笑着摇了摇头，在沙发上坐了下来，“算是被婉拒了吧。”

布兰特耸了耸肩未置可否，将目光收回了书上。

哈弗茨坐在沙发上偷偷打量着布兰特，白金色的头发，此刻因为缺少主人的打理，蓬松又凌乱着。布兰特的小公寓位置还不错，向阳，此时阳光打在他的脸上，哈弗茨因为逆光看不清布兰特的五官，只觉得他的脸色过分白皙了。哈弗茨不经意地叹了口气。

布兰特抬起头与哈弗茨打量的目光撞了个正着，“再去别的地方看看就好了。”

哈弗茨反应了几秒才意识到他以为自己叹气是因为没有找到工作，其实不是，他刚才在想，为什么很美好的一个人就放弃了活下去的念头与希望了呢。他含糊了应了声。

哈弗茨不想打扰到布兰特复习，一个人用手机搜查周围的招聘信息，找布兰特要了纸笔，在纸上做好了标记。

午饭时，布兰特在吃饭前还是盯着自己手里的勺子看了好一会，就在哈弗茨准备给他再加热一下的时候，布兰特舀了一口米饭送入了口中。哈弗茨在旁边看得竟觉得有些提心吊胆，想了想决定找个话题随便和他聊点什么，“你是球迷吗？”

“是啊。”

房间再次陷入静默，哈弗茨自顾自地接着说道，“今天我去应聘的那家咖啡馆的店长也是勒沃库森的球迷，还挺有缘分的。”

“我也是勒沃库森的球迷。”布兰特接过了话头，“我小时候也梦想着成为职业球员，但是...”

“但是什么？”哈弗茨不经意地问道。

布兰特握紧了手里的勺子，却又突然泄了气，“但是我的父母不支持，也没什么。”

哈弗茨若有所思地点点头，“能真正踢出来参加职业联赛的，毕竟还是少数，他们也是为你考虑。”

布兰特把手里的勺子甩到了地上，“为我考虑？我不需要！没有人到我的未来看过，凭什么就把我热爱的一切全给否定了！”

哈弗茨看着他泛红的眼圈有些错愕，斟酌了几分钟缓缓开口，“所以你那天决定自己亲手把你热爱的一切否定了是吗？”

布兰特有些迷茫地望向哈弗茨，哈弗茨蹲在他面前，捧起他的脸，笨拙地用自己的袖子一点点地抹去布兰特的眼泪，喃喃说道，“对不起。”

布兰特挣开了哈弗茨，伸手摸向床头柜上的药瓶，拧开其中的一个倒了一片吞了下去。

哈弗茨看他那副熟练的样子不觉有些心疼，叹了口气，起身把两个人的餐盘端到了厨房，被布兰特扔掉的勺子上还有几粒米饭，现在它们黏在了地板上。哈弗茨拿纸巾把地板上的饭粒清理干净。

哈弗茨背对着布兰特坐在床边，他也不知道应该怎样面对布兰特，但是他是真的，发自内心地希望他能好好活下去。

因为，他自己太清楚活下去是一件多么难、多么值得珍惜的事情了。

“当我想否定这一切时，它们就都不再是我所热爱的了，我在这个世界上没有热爱的东西了，我也找不到继续存在下去的意义。”哈弗茨听到了身后布兰特带着鼻音的声音。

“Julian，如果你需要一个活下去的理由，那我可以是。”

哈弗茨再后头看向布兰特的时候，才发现他又把自己裹进了被子里，整个人躺在床上好像一只大号虫茧，他摇了摇头，大概他刚才并没有听清自己说了什么吧。

缩在被子里的布兰特还是一副呆愣愣的样子，他不是没听清哈弗茨说了什么，他也不是没听懂哈弗茨什么意思，他只是习惯性地去否定。过去一年多的时间内他就躲在了这间小公寓里，他不怎么出去，也不会再有其他人进来。就好像自始至终，他的世界从来都是封闭的，从来都是只有他一个人。他已经习惯一个人了，他已经习惯一个人很久了，久到已经不懂如何与人交流，与人相处了。

第二天，哈弗茨醒来的时候看见布兰特背对着他盘着腿坐在床上看着窗外，他不知道他什么时候醒来的又或者是不是压根没睡。

布兰特听到身后的动静转过了身，“地板如果太硬的话，不如你今晚和我一起睡床吧，当然，会有点挤。”

哈弗茨摸着头有点懵,“倒也不用，能打地铺我就已经觉得很麻烦你了。”

布兰特的表情没什么变化，点了点头，“为什么我昨天问到你的姓氏，你的反应那么大？”

哈弗茨坐在地上，低垂着头，声音有点闷，“因为这是我妈妈的姓氏。”

“我是不是不应该好奇？”

哈弗茨扯出了一个微笑摇了摇头，他的声音充满了无奈，“这是一个很久以前却并不长的故事。”

这个世界对于一个单亲妈妈从来都不友好，特别是对于一个没有稳定工作，没有接受过高等教育的单亲妈妈来说。

哈弗茨从小没少听过自己妈妈对于那个他从未见过的父亲的咒骂，她总是说那个男人毁了她的一生，她总是用着最恶毒的字眼去诅咒他，最后转而红着眼眶恶狠狠地看着哈弗茨，无一例外地重复道，都是因为你。

那时候的小凯想的总是自己要快快长大，以后好好照顾妈妈。年幼的他想不到，对于他的妈妈来说，他的父亲只是一个承担了现在不幸的一个符号，把所有的过错推到那个男人身上的确能让她好过不少，起码能真的好好喘口气。可眼下，真正会让她痛苦的是面前这个孩子，这个实实在在的拖油瓶，这个相似的眉眼永远提醒她自己年少时的无知以及随之而来无边际的悔恨，也困住了她开启新生活的脚步。凯他才是毁了自己一生的罪魁祸首。

之后的很多很多年，凯他特别讨厌圣诞节，因为那年的圣诞集市实在是太冷了，他永远也没办法忘记被松开的右手暴露在十二月底的勒沃库森那冰冷的滋味。

他从小就是个懂事的孩子，他站在人群中呆愣愣地想要捕捉妈妈的身影，但是他失败了，他没能看到妈妈仓皇离开的背影。时至今日，他依然庆幸他当年没有看到那一幕。委屈的哭声吸引了好心的路人，坐在警察局里时他强装着镇定地和警察说自己和妈妈走散了。

后来，福利院的日子算不上糟糕，但和好这个词还是存在着差距，这不是家，虽然凯自小也没体验过别的小朋友那种完整的家庭的温暖，但并不意味着他不想念他的妈妈，起码在那个时候他叫妈妈还会得到回应，他还有妈妈。

“我不算是一个好孩子，Julian，但我曾经也想做一个好孩子。可是我的妈妈并不会因为我的乖巧懂事而留在我的身边。所以，很抱歉，我很排斥我的姓氏。我努力了很多年，可我依然做不到云淡风轻。”

等凯说完这番话后，布兰特钻进他的怀里，把自己的下巴放在了凯的肩膀上，用力地揽着他的后背，看上去布兰特才是那个被拥抱的人。

凯反应过来也收紧了自己的手臂，布兰特的金发蹭得凯的脸庞微痒，“你呢？为什么提起父母时反应那么大？”

凯感觉到了怀里的布兰特在听到父母两个字的时候身体一僵，轻轻拍了拍他的后背以示安抚。

在这间小单身公寓的地板上，两个年轻人紧紧相拥，窗外的阳光洒在了他们的身上，似乎给房间里的一切镀上了一层名为希望的光环。


	5. Chapter 5

是梦，布兰特知道自己在做梦，他对这个场景印象深刻。

那还是寒假，妈妈在客厅里和好朋友讲电话。他去餐厅里倒了杯水，隐约听到了“你不要多想，乐观一些”的字眼。

又过了一会，妈妈挂掉了电话，站在布兰特的房间门口叹了口气，“你Michael阿姨和我说她觉得自己可能有些抑郁情绪，大家的生活压力都好重啊。”

布兰特耸了耸肩，状似漫不经心地开口，“这很正常，很多人都存在一些心理问题。”

妈妈点了点头，“是啊，看来我最近要和她多多联系。像我们Julian就好了，总是那么阳光开朗，甚至还有点没心没肺。”

布兰特的嘴角一下子垮了下来，斟酌着用词，“如果我说我也想过一了百了呢？”

妈妈有点被他的话吓到了，但随即就笑了，“怎么可能呢，不要开玩笑了。”说着就回到了自己的卧室，扭头嘱咐布兰特不要太晚睡觉。

布兰特坐在床上无力地笑了笑，看吧，好朋友说心情不好就会煲一个小时的电话粥劝慰开导。可是自己的亲儿子说想死却只当成开玩笑。

真好，真好啊。

这个世界更没什么值得留恋的了。

我要离开这个世界，我要报复他们，我要他们抱着我的尸体痛哭，悔不当初。不过像我爸那样的人应该也不会感到很难过吧，他只会觉得我又丢了他的脸。

在家里的场景旋即消失，自己来到了河边。他往水里投了一粒石子，明明他是坐在草地上。但他却真真切切地感受到石子由于地心引力坠入水中，水面只是泛起了一丝涟漪，很快便恢复平静。

他感受得到石子的挣扎，不受控制地在水中下沉，终于触底，和混浊的沙泥相伴。

他知道，自己渺小如那粒石子，如果后来小凯没有出现，那自己真的就会和那粒石子分享同一个归宿。

布兰特一直是畏寒体质，每到冬天都会手脚冰凉，睡觉的时候总喜欢往温暖的方向拱。但是他从小就是一个人睡，养成了抱着东西入睡的习惯。昨天被哈弗茨拒绝了以后，他还像从前一样抱着另一个枕头，其实他也想过买个毛绒玩具或是抱枕什么的。但是爸爸说这样太不男子汉了，小时候没什么争论反驳的意识，长大以后，竟然也慢慢认同了。

所以现在当他的意识渐渐回归，他意识到了哪里不对，为什么床上会有一个热源？

睁开眼睛发现是小凯伏着身单手扶着床，试图轻轻掀开被子看着自己的模样。

他有些恍惚，凯的表情似乎有点尴尬，摁亮了手机屏幕，现在已经十一点钟了。

布兰特坐起身茫然地看着床尾，墙面上贴了淡蓝色的墙纸，他租的公寓虽然小，但装潢也还算可以，认真收拾收拾也是个温馨的小窝。自始至终这个室内糟糕的只有他自己罢了。

他又突然想起了妈妈，一直以来妈妈对他挺好的，温柔慈爱，只是妈妈很多事情还是听爸爸的。想到他布兰特难掩内心深处的烦躁，他用力地甩了甩头试图摆脱那种糟糕的情绪，他的脑袋像个鸡窝一样乱蓬蓬。

他把视线从床尾收回看向了书桌上的一大堆复习材料。从小到大布兰特都是大家口中别人家的孩子，但他一直觉得自己并不聪明，他想到了那些彻夜学习的场景，意外地非常漠然，似乎那只是一个场景而已，自己只是冷眼旁观的人。

如果那样继续下去，听从父母的安排，读他们希望自己读的大学和专业，顺利毕业，取得职业资格证，按部就班地就业，以后和一个不错的女孩子结婚，似乎也并不是一件不可接受的事情。

但是事情是从什么时候开始偏离轨道的呢？是那些彻夜难眠的深夜？是那次考试是失败？还是储物间角落里那颗积了厚厚的灰的足球？

哦不是，那颗足球早就被妈妈送给来家里玩的小朋友了。布兰特并不觉得妈妈的处分很过分，毕竟自己也没有什么机会奔跑在绿茵场上了。而那个拿到足球的小男孩也笑得可爱，露出了尖尖的小虎牙。

那么究竟是哪里做错了呢？到底是哪一步走错了才会让当下的自己的那么痛苦呢？

得不到解答的疑问像锁链般栓住布兰特的内心，既然这样那就逃避吧，可是逃到哪里才能重新获得内心的平静呢？自杀吧，那就自杀吧，离开这个世界，这里是不值得留恋的，自杀吧。这样想着布兰特攥紧了身上的被子。

突然他感到眼前有什么东西晃过，是凯见自己盯着桌子出神，有些不安地在他眼前晃了晃手，四目相对，布兰特觉得自己虚无的世界里似乎有了那么一丝丝的裂缝。

他勾住凯的脖子，把他带倒在了自己的身上，他凑在凯的耳边轻轻呢喃，你杀了我好不好。陷入汪洋大海的人总是不可避免地抱着一根浮木不肯松手，这是骨子里的求生欲。

少年嘘出的热气让凯突然有些不好意思，脸也发红了起来。随即他反应过来布兰特刚刚说了什么，轻轻推开他，声音却不同寻常温声细语的坚定，“不行！”

房间里再次陷入了静默，布兰特和凯都没说话，凯尴尬地坐在沙发上，布兰特又恢复了刚醒时那副混沌的样子。

不知过了多久，布兰特起身进了卫生间，用凉水洗了把脸，看着镜子里那个头发凌乱，眼中很多红血丝，眼底发黑，嘴边满是胡茬的自己，觉得有几分好笑又觉得陌生。真是不人不鬼。

当牙刷在口中逡巡，牙膏的薄荷味让他胃里一阵翻涌，随手把牙刷扔进杯子里，便开始抱着马桶不断地干呕。

听到响动的凯冲进卫生间轻轻拍着布兰特的后背，布兰特抹了一把嘴角，“你知道我为什么要刷牙吗？”

凯有些发懵，不知道应该如何回答布兰特，老老实实地说了不知道。

布兰特有些艰难地起身，漱了漱口，揪着凯的衣领，捧着他的脸，在他的唇上轻轻一吻，“因为我要吻你。”

凯被布兰特突如其来的举动惊得瞪大了眼睛，但身体的反应却格外诚实，他揽着布兰特的腰，将他往自己怀里带了带，扣住他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

凯觉得脸上一阵潮湿，发现布兰特竟然在流泪。他没有说话，轻轻吻去了布兰特的眼泪。他感受得到布兰特在他怀里不由自主的颤抖。

凯松开布兰特，布兰特低垂着眼睛，睫毛颤抖，像一只受惊了的小兔子，仿佛刚才揪着凯脖子索吻的人并不是他一样。

“你有什么想说的吗？”凯轻声问他。

布兰特还是沉默，自顾自地在沙发上坐下，捂着自己的眼睛，不敢和凯对视。

凯直接坐在地上，把脑袋枕在布兰特的腿上看着他，“说点什么，不能这样不明不白。”

“你想听什么？”布兰特问道，还是没有抬起头。

“不如就和我说说你的故事吧。”

布兰特沉默了好一会，不安地咽了几次口水。“我的父亲，是一位消防员，他工作很忙，小时候陪我的时间并不多，不知道是工作的原因还是他本身的性格，他很容易暴躁，也不是没和我动过手。从小到大，他对我的要求都非常高，我小时候非常喜欢踢足球，还加入过勒沃库森的U9梯队，但是我爸觉得这不是一个稳定的职业，我也听了他的话放弃了足球，一心专注学业。

每次家庭聚会，他都会和我的姑姑大伯谈论我，可是每次听他说起我的优秀，我一点都不觉得高兴。那些痛苦，只有我自己知道。我从不觉得那些称赞是勋章是肯定。

我以为我会一直按照我爸的要求，成为一个让他满意的人。但是我高估了我自己。当你拼尽全力进入到了一个很好的大学以后，你会发现你所谓的优秀是多么不值一提。

大一的第一个学期，有一门学科我拿到了C，当我爸知道后，他花了一个晚上冲我怒吼，说我多么令人失望，多么不堪。而我妈，也只能站在一旁艰难地插句嘴劝劝。

或许我爸说得对，我真的就是个废物，我没有存在的价值。我觉得过往那些痛苦我没办法再隐藏了，那一瞬间我觉得我被击垮了，那真的是很崩溃的一段时间。

我终于明白，从来都不是我自己，我不过是我爸与人交际时用来炫耀的大号证书。你知道我拿到抑郁症诊断报告时我有多高兴吗，那时候我突然觉得原来过去二十年里我所承受的一切，是真的让我感到痛苦，那痛苦不是我臆想出来的，它是真实存在的。

我觉得我终于报复了我爸，他想要一个完美的儿子，可是他的儿子现在得了精神病，这是对他最好的惩罚。可是，他看见通知书的时候揍了我一顿，说我丢了他的人。自始至终他从来不在乎我怎样，我不过是他的面子而已。世界上怎么会有这样的父亲。”


	6. Chapter 6

凌晨时分，凯躺在地上睁着眼睛盯着天花板。布兰特对他敞开心扉说的那些过往他的确需要一点时间消化。不过这并不重要，重要的是他总会鬼使神差地想起那个吻。

那个冰凉的唇，和布兰特口中薄荷牙膏的味道。凯不认为布兰特亲他是喜欢他，谁会在短时间内喜欢一个陌生人呢？哦其实也算不上陌生人，他们对彼此袒露的心迹可能是在过往十几年里都不曾对身边人说起过的事实。

他的举动似乎更像是一种情绪的宣泄，凯不知道布兰特盯着墙面想了些什么，不过他猜应该不会是什么快乐的事情。

如果不是知道他一直是被严格要求长大的孩子，或许他会和自己打一炮也说不定，他不怕我身上有什么病吗？比如艾滋一类的？不过也或许，他根本没想好好活着吧。

不由得他又想到了第一次遇见布兰特的那天。你能指望一个年满18刚从福利院出来的少年拿什么养活自己呢？不，我的意思并不是说哈弗茨他是个不良少年，起码他还挺乐意去打打零工的，但我们必须承认，这样的不良少年还是有的，并且很可能就在身边。

对于哈弗茨来说就是了，与他同在福利院生活的玩伴那天晚上神秘兮兮地在哈弗茨下班的路上等着他。

“嘿，哥们，你跟我来。”他不由分说地来着哈弗茨就走。

“去哪啊？怎么越走越偏？”

等到四下无人，玩伴从怀里掏出了把刀，“打零工能挣几个钱，不如我们一起干票大的。”

哈弗茨不傻也明白了他的意思，刀刃在月光下反着光，十一月的晚上本身就寒冷，看得他不由得打了个寒战，“这是犯罪，会被抓进监狱的。”

玩伴见哈弗茨态度坚决，撇了撇嘴，转身想要离开自己单干。

“不行，你得把刀给我。你不能那么做。”哈弗茨拍着他的肩膀。

玩伴用力挣脱了哈弗茨，“你是不是傻啊？滚！”

一番争执下玩伴恼了，用刀划向哈弗茨的腹部。等到他见了血，才意识到刚才发生了什么，捡起刀一溜烟地跑了。

好在是冬天，哈弗茨穿得不算单薄，虽然出了血，但并不多，只是划伤。但是似乎现在他并不能靠自己处理眼下的局面。

这里似乎太偏僻了，临河，周围也没有什么车辆驶过更不要说人，哈弗茨疼得倒吸凉气，环顾了一周，似乎看见河边有团白影在夜色中格外明显。

他想挪动一些，离得再近一点看清楚，没成想直接从草地上滚了下去，原来是一个金色头发的青年啊，不过他这是在河里？

他看着青年从河中走向自己，他就那样定定地看着自己，过了一会开口道，“或许我可以带你找个诊所包扎一下伤口。”

因为疼痛哈弗茨的反应慢了半拍，却也更无法专心思考。他看向青年的脸失了神，末了点了点头。他长得可真好看，可是为什么…为什么会…

当青年因为地方太偏一时间没办法离开，提出要报警的时候，哈弗茨拦住了他， “别。”他拿过手机把它放回了青年的大衣口袋里，“求你。”

玩伴不是故意的，他也并不是一个坏人，还是不要让他身陷圄囹了。

后来，后来自己就被他捡回了家，知道了他的名字，知道了他的家庭，知道了他的痛苦。

在天即将蒙蒙亮的时候，凯终于停下了自己脑中的天人交战，他最终得出了一个结论，那就是布兰特亲他并不是因为他喜欢自己。

虽然整个过程完全是凯自己推导的，但是当他得出这个结论时，还是感到有一点难过，原来他不喜欢自己啊。

当凯睁开眼睛时，却看见布兰特穿戴整齐准备出门，他腾地一下坐了起来，有点迷茫地看着他。他想问布兰特这是要去做什么，但是转念一想又觉得自己好像没什么可问他的立场。

感受到看凯好奇的眼光，布兰特抬头看了他一眼，“我要去趟银行，你要一起吗？”

凯点点头，站起身跟着布兰特出了公寓门。布兰特边走边摆弄着自己的卫衣帽子，没有完全揪出来的帽子和羽绒服的领子让他觉得很别扭，凯见状走在他的后面，帮他弄好了领子。

凯从背后打量着布兰特，黑色长裤，黑色卫衣，黑色羽绒服，一头金毛格外显眼，看上去布兰特是个体面的人，虽然如果看向他的正脸能感受得到他的憔悴。

在自动取款机之前，布兰特从钱包里拿出了一张卡，缓缓地插入，却没有立刻输入密码，他呆呆地看着机器的界面，好在早上ATM前并没有很多人。

可是凯感受得到布兰特似乎非常犹豫，或者说是害怕。布兰特终于输入了密码，查看了余额，他眉头依然紧皱着，不知道这个结果是否如他所愿。

他叹了一口气，退了卡，“走吧。”

走在回公寓的路上，早上七点钟的街道不算喧闹，清晨还是冷的，看得到路旁树木叶子上的白霜。布兰特没开口说些什么，凯也什么都没问。

“小心！”一位夫人冲着他们两个喊道。

布兰特刚才应该是在想事情，反应慢了半拍，还是凯先注意到，拽着布兰特往路边站住。

是一只罗威纳犬，挣脱了老夫人手中的绳子突然向他们冲来。好在它的目标似乎并不是他们。

“哎呀。”有人因为避让那只突然疯狂了的狗而摔坐在地上。那狗却也突然停了下来，往回跑向了自己的主人。

凯跑到那人面前，“您还好吗？需不需要去医院？”看清那人的面容才突然想起来这是之前他去应聘的咖啡馆的店长拉斯。

“是你啊，我记得你叫…”拉斯捂着自己的脚踝疼得有点龇牙咧嘴。

“我叫凯。您还好吗？动得了吗？”凯蹲在那人的身旁。布兰特扶着老夫人来到了他们旁边，老夫人踹了狗两脚，让它安静下来。

“小伙子，对不起，我不知道Ferrari怎么会突然挣脱了绳子，它平时从来没有这样过的。”老夫人的面容上写满了愧疚。

拉斯还坐在地上，“夫人，我知道您是无心的。”说着从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了电话，“Sven，我现在在咖啡馆附近的那家银行那里，你过来一下吧，我遇到了一点事情。”

挂断了电话，那人看向哈弗茨，“不好意思，请问你可以扶我站起来吗？”

凯扶着拉斯起身，站在旁边的布兰特却突然觉得眼前的场景有点似曾相识。

过了没多大一会，斯文赶到了，“哥，怎么了？”

“摔了一跤，我想可能扭到了脚踝。”斯文把拉斯的胳膊搭在了自己的肩膀上，负担着他半个身子的重量，冲凯点点头，“谢谢你们了。我们去医院检查一下吧。”

“请让我一同前往，事情是因我的狗而起，我非常抱歉。”旁边的老夫人说道。

目送着出租车离开的背影，凯叹了口气，回过头发现布兰特正看着他，“怎么了？”

“没什么，我们回去吧。”

回到了公寓的布兰特把羽绒服随手扔在了沙发上就往床上一躺，枕着双手看向天花板。凯把布兰特的羽绒服挂在了玄关，坐在了沙发上。

“今天的份额？”凯开口道。

躺在床上的布兰特一愣，没有说话。

“银行卡里除了钱还有什么呢？”

“银行卡里除了钱还能有什么？”布兰特反问道。

凯噤了声，不知道应该怎么问下去，更不知道自己应不应该问下去。

“我有的时候觉得你这个人假得可怕。”布兰特说道。

“什么？”凯不明白布兰特指的是什么。

“你似乎对谁都挺善良。”布兰特把脸撇向窗外，凯看不清他的表情。凯觉得他似乎是指刚才自己帮助拉斯的事，他不想在这个话题上过多和布兰特纠结。

“换个问法，你一直以来靠什么来维持生活？那张银行卡是吗？”

布兰特差点脱口而出管好你自己，却还是忍住了，声音闷闷地回答道，“是。”

“我只是希望你能稍微开心那么一点点。你在银行时，似乎不太好。”凯斟酌着自己的措辞。

“银行卡里的钱是我妈一直打给我的，自从我和我爸闹僵了，我就从家里搬了出来，换掉了手机号，切断了和他们所有的联系方式。但是我妈每个月仍会给这张卡上汇钱，或许是她知道我一定躲在哪里没有出去工作，或许她觉得我的药都很贵想帮我分担，也可能是她愧疚，想拿钱来补偿我。不过我想，这一切她应该都是背着我爸干的吧，也是为难她了。

如你所见，我就是那种毕业以后还在啃老的废物。”

“你不是，你明明在准备法律考试。”凯起身坐在了布兰特的床边，握着他的手。

“别傻了凯，我知道我每天都在做什么，我在打着一个漂亮又堂皇的幌子，日复一日地做着一个连呼吸都觉得麻烦的废物。

你知道吗凯，其实我准备这个考试已经准备一年多了，但是去年我没报名，我没忘也没错过时间。而是国家规定，一名考生只有两次参加考试的机会，如果都没有通过的话，那就只有终生与这个行业无缘了。我害怕，我害怕自己失败，我不想面对任何失望的眼神，我更不想看着我的同学们意气风发的样子。”

“那也没什么可惜的。如果你本身就讨厌这个行业的话。”

布兰特没接话，凯也没再说任何劝慰的话，过了好一会，凯感受到布兰特回握住了自己的手。

这时，手机响了。


	7. Chapter 7

相握的手因为突然的手机铃声而松开，是凯的手机，凯下床从沙发上的外套口袋中掏出手机，是一个陌生的号码，不过他的通讯录里有没有几个联系人就是了。

凯接通了电话，“喂，您好哪位？

是的，我是。

那没什么，您现在怎么样了？

您说

真的吗？那我实在是太感谢了，可以可以，没有问题。

那就这样，我们明天见。”

挂断了电话，凯回到了布兰特的床边，高兴地牵起他的手，指着手机上的屏幕对他说，“刚才我们遇到的那个人是我之前去面试的那家咖啡馆的店长，他现在需要修养，店里缺人手问我愿不愿意去工作。太好了，Julian，我要有工作了，我可以帮你分担房租了。”

令凯感到意外的是布兰特并没有什么开心的表情，甚至脸色更难看了，他抽出了自己的手，一言不发地缩在了被子里，连个后脑勺都没给凯留。

凯不知道为什么这样好的一个消息却得到了布兰特这样的反应。或许钱对于他来说一直以来就不是难以获得的东西，自然他也无法理解我的快乐。可不管是谁总是需要工作的啊，凯看向布兰特书桌上摊开的参考书摇了摇头 。

布兰特感到自己被抛弃了，再一次。那么上一次是什么时候的事？是同寝室的其他三位同学都有了一个好前程？还是哪怕他们中有人家境一般却过得幸福快乐？

那么这一次呢？凯突然得到的工作让布兰特喘不过气来，你看呐，连他都有了工作，可以养活自己，这样下去他也能过得不错。那么我呢？与他同住在一个屋檐下的我岂不是会被衬得更加的不堪？

不，不是的，自始至终，你都是那么的不堪。你就是一个懦夫，一直想要逃离家庭，到头来还不是被母亲偷偷养着。你想凭自己做出些成绩向你的父亲证明，可是你看看你自己，肉体蜗居一隅，灵魂腐烂发臭。

是啊，我就是这样的人。既然如此，我就不挣扎了，我不抵抗了，我也很怕疼的。

凯自然无法得知布兰特的内心所想。第二天一早便到咖啡馆去上班了。店长拉斯负责后厨工作，但是凯任何经验都没有，不过好在斯文也可以在后厨工作，所以凯就负责为客人点单收银。

凯是傍晚回到家时才觉得哪里似乎有点不对劲，早上出门前给布兰特留的午饭他一口没动，床头柜的药瓶连盖子都没有拧，他叹了口气蹲在床边把盖子拧好，还有半瓶左右的量。

布兰特还在床上的被子窝中，一天不吃东西也不是个事，凯想了想把布兰特从被子里捞出来。布兰特看上去像是睡着了，却又好像睡得不实，紧皱着眉头，偶尔还有几句从唇齿间露出的呓语。

和布兰特相处也有几周了，凯对他的作息也大概有个了解，虽然他白日里情绪更容易比较低落，但是傍晚还在昏睡却是不常见。

你知道吗？在梦里，痛苦是可以具现化的，布兰特坐在地上，他看到了笼罩他自己身边的阴影。他的世界里没有前后左右，没有立体感，他就像是被困在一个平面的无边的黑暗世界中。

可是不知道怎么的，他看到了不远处有一个人，看不清面容，他站在那里，没有动也没有说话，布兰特看到了他周身的光芒，他想向他靠近寻求温暖，却又觉得那光有点刺眼。

那个人一步一步地向自己走来，布兰特也站起了身，终于他发现，那个人的身旁也有阴影。

“Julian，起来吃点东西吧，要不然你的胃会坏掉的。”

布兰特睁开眼看到了凯写满了担忧的脸。

我做过很多梦，最后都醒了。但是这一次，我很庆幸在梦的终点看到你的脸。

每日的工作让凯失去了八九个小时和布兰特相处，说真的凯从来不觉得自己算是一个心思敏感的人，他一直觉得自己挺大大咧咧的。

但是工作了差不多一周后，他终于觉得哪里不太对劲。今天他下班回来又帮布兰特拧好了床头柜上的药瓶，却发现几乎快空了。

一周的时间吃完半瓶药，这太不寻常了。凯看不懂瓶身上晦涩难懂的专业词汇，有一天趁布兰特还在睡觉的时候偷偷拍了一张药瓶的照片。

布兰特最近觉得愈发的累了，对于很多人来说再寻常不过的事情他却觉得像打仗一样。刷牙，洗脸，上厕所，他的确在打仗，只是敌人刚好在他自己的身体中。

他不想打赢这场战役吗？他不想过上正常人的生活吗？他不想好好活下去吗？

可是好累啊，好痛啊，既然如此那抗争又有什么意义呢？

凯坐在沙发上有点不安地斟酌着自己的措辞，“你多久去看一次心理医生啊？下一次去的时候我陪你一起好不好？”

凯的询问把布兰特从很远很远的地方拉回了他们的小公寓里。“那不如就明天吧。”

第二天刚好是周日，凯不需要请假，早上起来简单烤了两片面包，他料想布兰特大概率不会吃，却还是准备了他的份。

上次和布兰特一起出门还是去银行那次，天气愈发地冷了，凯站在公交车站等车时看着还在看手机的布兰特暗自佩服，他的手不觉得冷吗？

凯也算不上非常怕冷，但是他一直很喜欢把手放在衣服兜里。

“最近感觉怎么样？”心理医生没有对坐在诊室里的凯投来任何好奇的眼神，他只是温和地询问布兰特的近况。

“我觉得浑身无力又酸痛，没有食欲，排便困难，讨厌开灯。”布兰特面无表情地诉说着。

坐在一旁的凯突然觉得自己的心脏被刺痛了，原来即便自己同他居住在一个屋檐下，即便自己有时觉得揽下了照顾布兰特的责任以报答他的收留，他依然过得那么痛苦，自己自始至终什么忙都没有帮上，又或者说一直以来其实都是布兰特在庇护着自己。

凯走在楼梯上替布兰特去取药，他有些走神，满脑子还是刚才医生的话。

“Julian，人们的右脑控制着情绪，而你的右脑转动得比一般人快，不可避免地会导致过度思考。但是在大脑内，还是左脑居于主导地位，为了平衡你快速转动的右脑，你的左脑也会加快转动的速度。

请不要质疑我的专业性，我的建议是你应该试着去爱一个人，情绪的丰沛会降低你右脑转动的速度，自然也可以让你的左脑正常工作。”

去爱一个人？去爱一个人？凯边走边琢磨着医生话里的意思。

“还有别的办法吗？请您不要因为今天我的室友陪我来就提出这样的建议。”布兰特低下了头。

医生沉默了一会，缓缓开口道，“有，去尝试一下极限运动，濒死的感觉可以压制左脑的过度工作。但是以你目前的身体和精神状况，我并不推荐这样做。我刚刚给你的处方和上次并没有太大的差别，5-羟色胺、盐酸米那普仑和阿戈美拉汀按照往常的量吃就好。

Julian，比起很多开导鼓励的话，我更想劝你，不要想那么多，不要过度思考，尽可能地停止你的反刍思维，好吗？

有想做的事情，就直接行动起来。每天给自己单独留一段时间来思考，可以是十五分钟，也可以是半个小时，这样在别的时间内过度思考的话就有理由劝自己停下，不过我不建议你在睡觉前思考。

在我面前不需要低着头的，你不需要逼迫自己坚强，你可以向我袒露你的内心，你不会在这里得到否定。”

布兰特木讷地点了点头，恰好这时凯取了药回来，医生冲他点了点头，“那就这样Julian，下个月的这个时候再过来一次。”

在回公寓的路上，布兰特和凯沉默地并肩走着，凯一路上都想说点什么，就好像是第一次陪布兰特看心理医生后的总结陈词一样。

可是他更想质问他，为什么你不肯告诉我你每天身体和精神上的痛苦？我就那么不值得依赖吗？可是转念一想，自己每天和他生活在一起，他的痛苦不是都看在眼里的吗？日渐减少的药片，未曾动过的食物，抱着马桶干呕到发红的眼睛，心底最不堪的往事回忆，还有，还有那个吻。

他表现得还不够明显吗？自己又有什么资格去质问他呢？

凯左手提着医院的袋子，右手揣在羽绒服口袋里，布兰特双手也揣在口袋里。凯讨厌冬日里肌肤暴露在寒冷的空气中，尤其是手，他讨厌手被松开的感觉。

他牵起了布兰特的手，十指相扣，放进了自己的口袋里，布兰特也没有挣开。

既然如此，那不如，就让我牵起你的手彼此取暖吧。他们没有对视，仿佛一切都是那么自然，继续走在回公寓的路上，继续走在回家的路上。

或许每个人都要走向一场严冬。


	8. Chapter 8

“Sven，我今天下午想请两个小时的假。”刚开店门，凯换上了咖啡店的围裙对斯文说道。

“下午吗？好吧，那个时候应该也不会太忙。不过怎么突然要请假，昨天不是周末吗？”

凯抿紧了嘴唇，不太想回答斯文的问题。

斯文还在后厨忙碌，没听到凯的回答感到有点奇怪地探出了头，“怎么了？”

“我想去趟医院。”

“你身体不舒服吗？那你现在就去吧。需要人帮忙吗？我给你室友打电话？”在最近的接触中，斯文得知了凯和布兰特合租的事情。虽然斯文不知道他们并不是他想的那种合租的关系。

“不是，我是说，不是我，我只是想去咨询一点事情。我很好。”凯看上去有些慌乱。

斯文有些狐疑地上上下下打量了一番凯，确定他真的如他所说的很好，就又回到了后厨。“好吧，你去吧。”

认真说起来这算得上是凯的突发奇想，昨天他帮布兰特取药时，他核对过了手机相册中的那张照片，的确那瓶药的剂量是最大的。  
他暗暗记下了那位大夫的名字，做了预约，今天偷偷请假前来拜访。

凯看上去有些局促不安，当他坐在医生的诊室里时他突然觉得自己有点傻，难不成医生他们还会害Julian不成吗，他们一定希望他康复。可是纵然他有千百种理由阐明自己今天不应该贸然前来，他都无法忽视自己对Julian的在意，他真的在意他为什么最近会一下子吃那么多那种药。难道他上瘾了？还是病情已经严重到加大数倍剂量的程度了？他是真的在意。

“我就开门见山了，Julian最近吃这个药速度快得吓人，真的没关系吗？”凯说着点开了手机相册中的图片。

医生看了一眼就笑了，“事实上，这是安慰剂，不必太担心。”

“安慰剂？”

“说白了就是葡萄糖和淀粉的混合物。”

得到了如此回答的凯愣住了，“你们…你们这不就是骗人吗？”

“安慰剂本身的确没有任何治疗作用，但出于对医生的信任、患者对自己的心理暗示以及对药物疗效的期望，就可以起到缓解症状的作用。”

凯沉默了，一言不发。医生似乎并不对此觉得奇怪，他继续说道，“这个东西对身体无害，你不用担心。”

“可是…可是”凯想争辩着什么。

“可是说到底它并不是药，对吗？”

凯点点头。

“凯是吧？抑郁症患者在陷入抑郁情绪时就好像进入到了另一个世界，除了他们自己，没人知道那个世界是什么样的。但是毫无疑问，那个世界只有他们自己。我知道你想说什么，你想说你一直在他的身边陪着他。不是的，你要知道，不管是你这样亲近的人，还是我这样专业的医生，都只有旁观的份。我们或许可以为他提供帮助，但是他只能自己走出来，谁也无法替代，谁也没可能真的走进他的那个世界带他出来。而安慰剂和药物，就是他在那个世界的手电筒和拐杖。”

医生顿了顿接着说道，“而你，也可能是他的希望和目的地。你要成为他的信念。看得出来，你很在意他。另外，安慰剂的事，不可以让Julian知道，我想你会帮忙保守这个秘密的对吧。”

凯回到咖啡馆的时候还有点失魂落魄，凯一直觉得自己是个闯入者，闯入了布兰的生活，可是到头来他却觉得布兰特才是那个闯入者，就那样没有征召地闯入了他的心。他爱我吗？我爱他吗？我可以被他依靠吗？我能真的像医生所说成为他的信念吗？他愿意为我活下去吗？

天气愈发地冷了，但好在公寓的供暖还算不错，凯躺在地板上闭着眼睛强迫自己早点睡着，布兰特躺在距离他一米半远处的床上，他们晚上一起吃了饭，布兰特看上去比前几天状态好了一点，吃了些东西，睡前甚至还真的看了一会书。

或许安慰剂起作用了，凯这样想到，但是一想到安慰剂，他就不可避免地想到这两天医生说的话，他开始觉得公寓的供暖有些过于充足了，令人燥热得无法入睡。

他用力地闭上眼睛，翻了个身背对着布兰特，慢慢的任由意识渐渐消失。过了不知道多久，房间内仍是一片漆黑，北威州冬日里的阳光总是很短暂，再加上厚重的遮光窗帘，凯更不知道现在几点了。但是他知道现在一定还是凌晨，他就是知道。

或是因为理智消失，或是这是一直以来压抑已久的想法，又或者是一种本能，凯站起了身翻身上床，不客气地钻进布兰特的被子里，紧挨着他的头和他分享一个枕头。他的头抵着布兰特的后颈，布兰特有睡觉时蜷缩的习惯，凯自然地把手搭在他的腹部，平坦而柔软。

这下凯很快睡着了，好像是完成了一件大事，终于得以安然入睡。

他们都是被闹钟吵醒的，布兰特睡得很好，在睁开眼之前他把这归功于昨夜睡前读的书以及安眠药。但当他睁开眼转过身看见自己身后的大型挂件时他觉得自己似乎找到了答案。他推了一把凯，没有说话。

凯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，好像是没睡醒一样在布兰特的锁骨处蹭着。布兰特推开凯的脑袋，坐了起来。凯也清醒了，看了一眼时间，利落地下床洗漱。

收拾好了自己凯蹲在地上叠好毯子和被子，布兰特坐在床边低垂着头看着凯的发顶发呆。凯也一直没说话，好像刚才的一切都是他们两个人的梦一样。

许是受不了房间内压抑的气氛，凯甚至没有准备早饭就准备出门，“那我去上班了。”凯在门口把羽绒服的拉链拉到顶，轻声对布兰特说道。

凯没有得到任何回答，心一沉转身准备离开，当他刚刚把手按上门把手时，被布兰特扳过了身子，抵在门上忘情地接吻。温暖柔软干燥，这便是凯的第一反应，不过他的嘴唇有点干，下班以后得买支润唇膏。

凯的手抚摸着布兰特单薄的脊背，他的睡衣是偏薄的棉质睡衣，因为经常清洗还起了毛球，摸起来有些粗糙。

当他们松开彼此的唇时，凯觉得似乎过了一个世纪，他用自己的额头抵着布兰特的，他的小男朋友嘴边发红，好吧或许现在布兰特还不是他的男朋友，他的唇边还留有暧昧的水渍。他用拇指轻轻抹去那水渍，大口喘着粗气，上帝啊，他现在还穿着那该死的羽绒服。

“Julian，我想我爱你。”布兰特听到凯的声音在自己耳边响起。“你喜欢我吗？”

布兰特想骂他笨蛋，他以为自己会随随便便亲别人吗。可是仔细想想上次自己主动亲他，的确不是出于爱意，起码不全是。而且他做了很多过火的举动之后也是真的没有给凯哪怕一个看上去合理的解释，他的确不应该让凯捉摸不定了。但是这是爱吗？自己对他是爱吗？

凯和稻草之间有什么区别吗？

凯没有催他回答，他轻轻揉着布兰特金色的头发，紧紧地抱着他，他知道自己应该给布兰特留一点缓冲的时间。但是，我想任何一个刚成年的毛头小子都不会甘心，他想听布兰特说他爱自己，或者起码，喜欢自己。

但凯不仅仅是稻草。当时在河边，并不仅仅是布兰特救了凯，更是凯救了布兰特。想到这里布兰特突然就释怀了，他需要他，这是不争的事实，他为自己找到了一个合理的解释。

但是他又想到了父母知道自己和一个刚成年从福利院出来的孩子搞在一起的画面，父亲的怒骂和挥上来的巴掌，母亲责备的目光与微不可闻的叹息，不由得瑟缩了一下脖子想逃离，但他随即却感受到了凯心脏的剧烈跳动。

他突然想起了医生的话，停下了脑子不知道飞到哪里去的思考。他在等我。

布兰特再度用力亲上凯的唇，两个没什么接吻经验的少年甚至感受到了彼此牙齿的碰撞，末了，凯听见布兰特说，“我想我爱你，凯，我爱你。”

斯文觉得凯今天奇怪的过分，暂且撇开他周身围绕着的黏糊糊的粉红色气场，但就升高的颧骨就足够让人看出端倪来了。“你整个人就好像掉进了一桶草莓巧克力酱里一样。”

凯有点不好意思地笑笑，并没有对斯文解释什么，斯文看他那样也没有再过问。在遇到Julian之前，他从来没怀疑过自己的性向，其实现在也没有，他喜欢的只是Julian而已。但是凯也明白，即便是在对同性恋越来越开明的德国，他也不指望所有人都对这样的事情抱有善意与尊重。所以在自己有能力保护好Julian之前，他们还是室友而已。

他要成为他的希望，他要成为他的目的地。


	9. Chapter 9

很多年轻人从来不是安于现状的，即便是布兰特。药物的作用再加上和凯甜蜜的感情生活让他最近觉得好多了，他相信自己的疾病被完全治愈只是时间早晚的问题。理所当然的，他开始考虑以后的生活。

虽然学习法学是父亲的意思，但是经过四年的学习他对这个行业的内部模式也算有所了解，比起完全未知的其他行业，他宁愿选择老老实实地继续准备考试，然后从事相关工作，法官律师或法律顾问什么的，不过那都是后话了。

当布兰特真的想好好准备法律考试时，他悲哀又烦躁地发现大概率是由于药物的缘故，他的反应变得很迟钝，他的大脑像是块被打碎的玻璃，映出的全是模糊的倒影。曾经的他不是这样的，他曾经也以自己的成绩为傲，可如今当他真的想要好好活下去时，他还是感受到了前所未有的挫败。

布兰特坐在书桌前看了一眼床头的药瓶，他知道自己最好别那么做，但是此刻他又感觉自己离正常的生活只差咫尺，而眼下那些药片才是自己最大的阻碍。他做出了自己的选择。

事实让布兰特庆幸自己的选择是多么的明智，他开始一点点找回了曾经上学时的感觉，他感受得到大脑的运转，他开始从习题册中收获到了久违的成就感。我是真实存在着的，我的生活是有目标有意义的。

避光的药瓶根本无法让人知道患者是不是真的在按时按量地吃药。凯起初当然也无从发觉，只是没过多久，他就在下班回家后又看到了抱着马桶不断呕吐的布兰特。

看见他回来的布兰特抬起头，漂亮的眼睛里噙着生理泪水，“凯，我头好晕。”带着哭腔的抱怨让凯一下子慌了手脚，他扶起布兰特到床上躺好，拿了一块热毛巾帮他擦了擦脸。

这样的Julian他不觉得陌生，他甚至觉得或许这样的Julian才是常态，而自己也只有在这时候才是被他需要的。凯被自己脑中突然出现的念头吓到了，他用力地甩了甩头，不着痕迹地叹了口气。

他也很想问问他，为什么会突然间这样了呢，前几天不是还有一直在好转吗。但是他不敢，他担心这会让Julian觉得自己是在提醒他又变得不正常了。可是他，还能再做些什么呢？

是夜，布兰特躺在床上瞪着眼睛看着天花板，自从那晚凯钻进了他的被子后，他们就一直分享着同一张床。感受得到身旁另一个人的份量，布兰特不敢在床上辗转反侧，担心吵醒凯。此刻的凯仰面躺着，布兰特还听得到他平稳的呼吸声。

他的确有点后悔了，但是他又觉得现在的生活也没有多糟，或许自始至终自己都根本不需要那些药物。他轻轻叹了口气，侧过身靠在凯身上命令自己赶快闭上眼睛。

许是感受到了身旁人的动静，凯也翻了个身，把布兰特搂进了怀里，在布兰特的额头上印下了一个含糊的吻。

一早，布兰特坐在书桌前一边吃着凯早上给他留的面包，一边听着网课做着笔记。一瞬间布兰特感到一股巨大的恐惧感扑面而来，这感觉强烈又真实，好像海浪般卷携着所有称得上是负面的情绪向他汹涌袭来。

他感觉好像自己的整个灵魂即将被抽离，难受得喘不上气来。过了不知道多久，布兰特才缓过神来，发现自己的脸颊上满是泪水，甚至有一些滴到了桌子上的书上，打湿了自己的笔记，他感到整个后背都湿透了，在椅子上愣坐了好久。

压抑、恐惧、万念俱灰，是曾经那种久违了的感觉。这时他才想起来这几天被他扔在一边的药瓶，这时他才意识到自己究竟有多蠢。

凯刚刚拧开门，就被布兰特扑了个满怀。布兰特什么也没说，但凯感受到了他的战栗，他轻轻拍着布兰特的背，抚着他的后颈，“没事，我在。”

当凯被布兰特松开，他终于得以注视着他的眼睛，他之前的那些疑问还是在他看到布兰特的眼睛后烟消云散了，他知道Julian也没办法给他一个真实确切的答案。既然如此，就没必要再让自己的宝贝觉得更加不安了。他捏了下布兰特颊边的软肉，笑了笑，“没事的，我在。”

你说布兰特真的指望凯能帮他什么吗，其实也不见得。但是这些年来，又有几个人清楚明白地同他讲过会一直站在他的身边呢。

体验到了擅自停药的糟糕后果布兰特还是乖乖地按照医嘱吃药了，虽然他觉得这极大地阻碍了他的复习计划，但是那种恐惧，他不想再经历一遍了。那个漆黑无光的世界，他再也不要回去了。

当周末布兰特窝在凯的怀里背书，而凯适时向他投喂已经削掉皮切成小块的苹果时，一阵陌生的音乐突然在还算温馨的小屋内响起。凯知道那不是自己的手机铃声，他低下头看向布兰特。

大概是因为许久没有接到过电话，布兰特也迟疑了，循着声音从书桌上的一摞书下找到了手机。是没有标注过的号码，不过这个手机的通讯录里除了凯也别无他人。

他迟疑地接听，只听到话筒那边传来了有些陌生的声音，“Julian吗？我是Timo，或许你会很惊讶我为什么会有这个手机号，但这不是重点。我想说，你妈妈病了，她很想见你，如果可以的话她希望你能回家，回不莱梅。”

握着手机的手不可避免地轻轻颤抖着，或许他应该对维尔纳道谢，但他还是什么也没说就直接挂断了电话。布兰特的第一反应，并不是关心妈妈现在身体怎么样，也不是回家，而是好想逃。

不能说他一点也不在乎自己的妈妈和家，而是离家这一年多的时间里，他已经习惯了现在的生活，比起对父亲责骂的本能恐惧，他更害怕他的妈妈轻易原谅他的不告而别。

接通了电话却什么也没说只是呆愣愣站着的布兰特让躺在床上的凯觉得有点奇怪，距离让凯无从得知电话中的信息，他把手中的瓷碗放到床头柜上，轻手轻脚地下床，从背后抱住布兰特。“发生了什么吗？”

布兰特握住凯的手，“妈妈病了，想我回家。”

凯没说话，Julian的妈妈想他回家。也对，这里只是Julian他暂时的栖身之所，从来都不是他的家。但是对于他自己来说，这里的确是家，是自己从小到大一直最为渴望的东西，一个家，和自己的爱人。

他一直想要一个家，直到Julian把他带回这间不大的公寓，他就真的以为这是他们两个的家。可是，对于Julian来说，似乎并不是这样子的。

为期一个多月的美好梦境，还是要不可避免地走向结局。自己自始至终，都还是那个被父母抛弃的可怜孤儿。

凯像是赌气般地一直不说话，沉浸于被突如其来的变故打乱刚刚逐步变好生活的不安中的布兰特也无暇顾及此刻凯心中的难过。

如果凯再年长几岁，和布兰特同岁的话，他可能会帮他收拾好出门的行李，没错是出门不是回家，他会坚定地相信布兰特他过几天一定会回来的。

但是十八岁的凯不会，他贪图从布兰特身上汲取到的温暖，他不想撒手，或许这样，就能把那眷恋与爱意执着地通通留下，握在手中，揽在怀里。

饶是布兰特再想逃避，到了这个份上他还是觉得自己真的有必要回家一趟。反应过来凯还从背后抱着他，他拍了拍凯的手，示意他松开自己。

但是凯没有，他听到凯在自己的耳边说，“你回去以后就不会再回来了是吗？”

这个问题让布兰特再次愣住了，在维尔纳一通电话的冲击下，他至多考虑了要不要回家，却没想过回家以后的事情。从前多特蒙德和他没什么羁绊，这不过就是他读了四年大学的地方。

但是现在，这里有凯，他或许应该给凯一味定心丸，向他保证自己一定会回来。但是他难说妈妈的病情和父亲的态度，他们很可能不会再放自己离开。他也没有勇气斩钉截铁地告诉凯，我不会回来了。他知道，这和直接提分手没什么区别。而他们确定恋爱关系刚一周多。

于是布兰特沉默了，这样的他让凯觉得非常心寒，他松开了布兰特，一个人坐在床边用手指抵着低垂的额头，静默不语。

或许这就是冷战，直到晚上睡前他们都没和对方说一句话。布兰特是不知道应该怎么做，他在努力地与恐惧相对抗。凯从衣柜里拿出早就收起来的垫子铺在地板上。

布兰特这下是真的憋不住了，“你这是干什么？”

背对着布兰特的凯声音听上去闷闷的，“我知道，我应该掂量清楚自己的位置，我就是个借宿的。”

“你不是！你为什么要这样说自己！”

猛地回过头的凯怒气冲冲地直视着布兰特，眼泪不由自主地砸在了地板上的垫子上，“那你回答我的问题，你还会回来吗？我怎么办？你从来没在你的未来里考虑过我吧？”

“我…我不知道，凯对不起，我真的不知道，我不知道我会不会回来…但是我爱你，这是真的。”布兰特觉得凯或许是对的，自己作为爱人，真的很糟糕。

布兰特语无伦次的解释并不能让凯觉得好过哪怕丝毫，甚至更加印证了自己的观点，或许Julian他也没那么喜欢自己，或许他根本不喜欢自己。

不想再和他争论的凯直接躺在地板上，盖好了被子，蒙住了头，一副拒绝再和布兰特沟通的样子。但是如果布兰特再细心一点，他一定能发现那微微起伏的一团被子下，他的少年在失望地流着眼泪。

布兰特还沉浸于凯刚才的目光中，那双眼睛淬满了笃定与质问，或许自始至终他一直都对他们的感情，对他自己都是不信任的。

或许他们的感情，自始至终就是错的。甚至，他们的感情，根本不能称之为爱情。

于是他们回到了最初的最初，布兰特躺在床上，瞪大了眼睛睡不着觉，凯躺在地板上一个人流着眼泪。而床和垫子之间不过几米的距离，却隔了一道心墙。


	10. Chapter 10

“你看上去魂不守舍的。”斯文揣着手打量着凯。“别收错钱。”

凯点了点头，迟疑了一下问道，“或许你知道这附近有什么房源在出租吗？”

“怎么，你要租房？我不清楚你现在手头有多少钱，押金租金都是要考虑的。你是房子到期了吗？那你搬走时一定要好好打扫，不然会被扣押金的。现在的房东事都挺多的。”意识到自己扯远了的斯文也不由得笑了，“我会帮你留意的，那种物美价廉的。”

凯决定换个话题，“Lars现在康复得怎么样了？”

“还在静养，这连一个月都没有呢。刚开始也会放心不下店里，现在似乎也乐得清闲。”

下班回到了家里的凯没有看到布兰特，这是他意料之中的事情。回想起在咖啡店里和斯文的对话，他真的不知道当时除了换个话题还能说些什么。我没什么钱，我租不起房，我现在有地方住是我男朋友付房租，然而他已经离开了多特蒙德，很有可能不会再回来。然后我就会因为他不再付房租被房东扫地出门，到那时候再像一只丧家之犬一样流落街头，或者是回到最初住最便宜的汽车旅馆，运气好的话或许可以找到提供员工宿舍的工作。

或许如果他对我还有感情可能会多续几个月房租也说不定，等他差不多觉得我们的感情已经完全消耗殆尽了，他可能会回到这里，简单收拾一下东西然后回家。

那我呢？我又没有家，也可能很快就要没有男朋友了。

凯瞥见书桌上留了一张字条，肯定是布兰特写的了，简简单单的四个字，等我回来。谁知道你会不会回来呢？凭什么让我等你啊。这样想着的凯把字条揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶里。想了想又觉得舍不得，那可是Julian临走前特意给他留的啊，又从垃圾桶里刨出来展平压在了布兰特的一本书下。

凯面朝下地趴在床上，用力呼吸着被子上残存的布兰特的味道。坠入爱河没多久的凯，倒是早早地体味到了失恋的感觉。

起码他走之前还是挂念着自己的，那么不妨相信他，就等等看吧。

“你们合起伙来骗我。”布兰特错愕地站在病房门口，他的眉头紧皱，顾及到自己身在医院，刻意地压低了声音，却丝毫不掩自己的愤怒。

病床上躺着的并不是他的妈妈，而是他的父亲。布兰特夫人见Julian来了，从病床旁的凳子上站起，走了两步直到床尾附近便停了下来，她有些尴尬地看着自己的儿子，她很想给很久不见的Julian一个拥抱，告诉他自己有多担心他，但是她没有。她就那样定定地看着Julian，好像看不够似的，又愧疚又欣慰。

起码，他还活着不是吗，而且看上去，过得也没有自己想像得糟。

布兰特先生坐在病床上，脸色看上去有些苍白，作为消防员健壮的身形也有点垮了。从他的脸上很难看到情绪的起伏，布兰特夫人回头看了一眼自己的丈夫，“对不起Julian，妈妈向你道歉。可是如果Timo告诉你生病的是你爸爸，那你还会回来吗？”

Julian站在门口，没有进去的意思，却也没离开。见状布兰特夫人走向Julian，牵起他的手，拉着他在他父亲的病床旁坐下。

Julian感受到了他父亲打量的目光，他似乎他听到了嘁的一声。向来不敢与父亲对视的Julian，大胆迎着父亲的目光看了过去。这是父子之间的一场博弈。

Julian知道妈妈期待着自己询问父亲的病情，虽然他觉得父亲看上去没有什么大碍。但他还不想低头，他回到不莱梅已经是低头了，他不想再一次低头了。

“你爸爸那天晚上突然犯了心绞痛，把我吓坏了。不过现在好多了，医生说不需要手术。”布兰特夫人努力想打破父子二人之间的沉默。

“既然如此，没什么事我就先走了。”说着布兰特起身就要离开。

“Julian，这次回来可以不走了吗？回家吧，爸爸妈妈真的很担心你一个人在外面。”布兰特夫人拉住了儿子的手腕。

闻言布兰特真的乖乖站住了，他松开了自己紧攥着的拳头，露出了见到父母以后的第一个笑容，“我不是一个人，我有爱人。我很爱他，他也很爱我。”

他们当然有彼此的联系方式，但是布兰特回到不莱梅的这几天里，他们彻底断了联系。凯不想主动给布兰特发消息，他害怕收到什么决绝的告别。他现在终于可以和布兰特共情了，逃避虽然没用，但是真的能让自己心里舒服一点。

布兰特离开的第五天，凯下班后去了趟超市买了一些打折的食物，凯买了够他吃两天的份量，便拎着购物袋慢悠悠地走回了家。他没想到自己打开房门时会看到布兰特坐在桌前翻着书。

闻声布兰特抬头看着凯有点犯傻的表情，“还要站在门口吗？不过来给我一个抱抱吗？”说着冲他张开了手臂，就好像之前一样，每天凯下班以后布兰特都会伸手冲他要抱抱。

凯放下手中的购物袋，紧紧把自己一直惦念着的男朋友抱入怀中。他们谁都没有再说话，当下能感受到的只是彼此的体温、心跳和发丝扰得颈间微痒的触感。

“我以为你不会再回来了。”凯的声音染上了哭腔。

布兰特认真地看向凯，少年的眼睛亮晶晶的，布兰特一下子说不出话来，他没给凯一个解释，他要怎么解释呢，他又能怎么解释呢。

幸好凯当下也没想从布兰特那里求得一个解释，他们两个人在一起不容易，有些事情或许也没那么重要。

布兰特想打开购物袋，看看他都买了什么，这个时候他们也该吃晚饭了。但凯却先一步把购物袋藏在了自己的身后，神情扭捏。

布兰特好像突然明白了什么似的，坏笑道，“你趁我不在买了什么少儿不宜的东西吗，凯？Billy Boy？”

闻言凯瞪大了眼睛，“什么！才没有！是酒啦。我…我不知道你会不会回来，我很想你…我也会睡不好。”

凯的吞吞吐吐再次刺痛了布兰特的心，他什么都没说，拉着凯坐在地板的毯子上靠在床边，打开了两听啤酒，递给凯一听。“你不想问问过去几天发生的事吗？”

凯摇了摇头，伸手想夺下布兰特手中的啤酒，“你还在吃药，不能喝酒。”

布兰特没指望他的父母可以心平气和地接受自己的儿子和一个男孩子搞在一起的事实。但是他也没打算一直瞒着他的父母，甚至他这次回来，除了担心妈妈的病情，很大程度上是想要向他们摊牌。

布兰特以前也喜欢过一个女孩子，他不知道爱上凯是抑郁症带给他的变化，还是他本身就是那样的人。他也曾不止一次地想过，如果这些日子里一直陪在他身边的是别人，他也会爱上他吗？还是说自己，只是非凯不可？

很快布兰特决定放过自己，那天晚上他遇到的是凯，陪在他身边的也是凯，自己爱上的也是凯。又有谁能说这不是命中注定呢？

在病房里告诉父母这件事，各有利弊，把伤口在不算足够私密的环境下撕开的确更难受，但是如果他亲爱的父亲真的接受气出个好歹来，起码还能及时接受救治。

不出布兰特的意料，他的妈妈真的用那种难以置信的眼神看着他，那里面流露出来的心痛让布兰特没勇气和她对视。他的父亲倒没有像他想像得那样暴跳如雷，可能也是现在的身体状态不允许吧。

布兰特推开了凯想要拿走啤酒的手，他一直把那听啤酒拿在手中，却也不喝。他听到凯问他，“你原谅你的父母了吗？”

“我不想倒旧帐，我觉得那样真的很难堪，但是我忍不住。然而你知道吗，在这方面我永远也比不上我的父母。原来真的有那么那么多个瞬间，我也让我的父母觉得难过，并且在那些瞬间之后，他们依然选择爱我，虽然是以他们自己认为对的方式。

我一直觉得他们是失败的父母，我可能永远也不会原谅他们。但是，对于他们来说，我也的确是个糟透了的儿子。他们可能永远也不会原谅我，彼此彼此吧。”

布兰特喝了一口手中的啤酒，这下凯没拦着他。喝完一听后，布兰特把头埋在凯的膝盖上，凯抚摸着布兰特柔顺的金发。凯听到了布兰特压抑的哭声，渐渐的他开始放声大哭，好像这样就能把过往的痛苦彻底清空。

在病房里，布兰特也激动过，也没控制住自己的音量，但是他没掉一滴泪。

他离开时病房时对父母说道，“我已经过了和你们抱头痛哭的年纪。”


	11. Chapter 11

“下雪了。”窗外的天色已经黑透了，玻璃窗上倒映出凯的面容。

“是啊，都十二月份了，再过十几天圣诞节就要到了。”布兰特走到凯的身旁，伸手拉上了窗帘。

“要去洗澡？”凯看着布兰特打开抽屉在找内裤。

“对啊，这有什么好问的。”布兰特白了凯一眼，说着便进了浴室。

“等一下。”凯也跟着布兰特进了浴室。

“你干嘛？想和我一起洗吗？”布兰特把衣服搭在浴室的架子上，他们的浴室很小，也就两三平米，两个成年男性站在里面就很挤了。

凯把自己的下巴枕在布兰特的肩窝上，认真地看着镜子里的布兰特，凯修长的手指滑过布兰特的脸颊，“啧，Julian，刮刮胡子吧。”

“啊？只是有一点胡茬而已啊，今天不想刮了。”布兰特摸了摸下巴，对着镜子看了看，“好了，很挤的，你快出去吧。”说着推了推凯。

“还是刮了吧，如果你懒得动，我帮你刮。”说着凯伸手拿出柜子里的剃须膏，挤了一团在手心上，轻轻在布兰特的脸上打转。

“干嘛非要我刮胡子啊？”布兰特被凯环在怀里，有点无奈地看着镜子里的男朋友认真地拿着剃须刀在他的脸上游走。

“我明天想带你去个地方。”

“去哪里啊？”

“明天你就知道了。”

布兰特对于任何不在自己规划范围内的事都会不由自主的烦躁，或者说是一种别样的恐惧。与其说是他缺乏安全感，不如说这是他内心深处控制欲强的体现。“你知道我不喜欢意料之外的事的。”

凯用手中剩余的剃须膏吹了个泡泡，“相信我好吗？”

布兰特点了点头，眼珠一转，“好啊，那我明天也带你去一个地方。”

凯有些惊讶，“认真的？”

“当然，只不过我原本没打算是明天罢了，不过可以是明天。现在我们扯平了，亲爱的惊喜先生。”布兰特摸了摸自己光洁的唇周和下巴，“所以现在给我出去，我要洗澡了。”

“你真的不打算告诉我你要带我去哪里吗？”走出公寓，布兰特不死心地又问了一句。

凯没说话，拉着布兰特的手往前走，布兰特看着自己男朋友脸上藏不住的笑意，无奈地任由他拉着自己。

昨夜的雪已经停了，空气清冽，布兰特不由得深吸了一口气，脸上也露出了笑意。他们在一家照相馆门口停了下来。

“您好，我有预约，拍证件照。”凯对前台的工作人员说道。

“为什么要带我来拍证件照？”和凯并肩坐在等候区的布兰特问道。

凯牵过布兰特的手，有点不好意思地低下了头，“我查了一下，说是考试报名时对于证件照有特殊的要求，我不知道之前你有没有证件照，但我想，重新拍一张，或许是一个新的开始。”

布兰特直愣愣地看着凯，没说话。凯继续说道，“我知道，你一直在害怕，我今天带你来也不是想给你施加压力。我只是觉得，如果你真的想重新面对这一切，我很希望我能陪你一起。”

凯感受到自己的手背上有液体的湿润，是布兰特的眼泪，他的嘴唇有点抖，似乎没想好说什么。凯从口袋里拿出纸巾擦干了布兰特的眼泪，双手捧着布兰特的脸，“一会在镜头里眼圈红了就会像一个兔子一样。别哭了哦。”

布兰特点点头，他努力憋泪的样子逗笑了凯，凯趴在他的肩头笑得不能自已，布兰特看凯笑得那么傻也笑了起来。

化妆师叫了布兰特的名字要给他化妆，凯站在一边偷看镜子里的布兰特。他换上了照相馆提供的白衬衫，在化妆师的操作下因为昼夜颠倒而造成的黑眼圈也被遮住了，整个人精神了不少，就好像刚上大学时勉强还算得上意气风发的样子一样。

是的，凯是在一次给布兰特找药的时候偶然从抽屉里翻到了布兰特大学入学时的照片，那时候的他还带着高中毕业时的稚气与青涩，可能后来他也没想过自己会经历那么那么艰难的一段时光。不过没关系，都会过去的。

而从前那些欲说还休，那些不理解、争吵和责骂，那些他们都以为自己藏得很好的糟糕情绪，和压抑在心底未能直接言说的温情与爱意。这所有的一切依然很重要，依然是这段亲子关系中占比最大的成分。

或许很多人都能学着向前看，但是，不是所有人都会和过去和解，也没必要和解。至于原谅与悔过，不如就交给时间吧。

取了照片以后他们并没有走那条回家的路，凯没忘记布兰特说要带他去一个地方的事，虽然他在心里有点怀疑那只是布兰特为了逞一时口舌之快。

“去哪里啊？”

“你到咖啡店工作已经快两个月了，我想我们应该为本德店长准备一份圣诞礼物并去拜访他一下。”

凯点了点头，布兰特说的有道理，在凯需要一份工作让自己活得不那么窘迫时，本德兄弟们伸出了援手。但是，“我们应该送他们什么呢？太贵的我们也负担不起。”

“巧克力吧，他们既然开了咖啡店，应该就不会讨厌巧克力吧。”凯难得看布兰特脸上一直挂着笑容，“好吧，那我们去商店里逛逛。”

“走吧，多特蒙德的圣诞集市已经开了，我们去逛逛吧。听说今年世界上最高的圣诞树就在那里，还有迷你摩天轮。”

凯站住了，定定地看着布兰特，“不，Julian，你知道的，我不想去圣诞集市。我不想去，我想回家，我们两个的那个小公寓，我不想去什么圣诞集市。”

布兰特把手伸进凯的羽绒服口袋里纠缠着他的手指，十指相扣，“凯，相信我。我不会松开你的手的，你也不会感到冷的。”

凯看着布兰特的眼睛，那里面倒映出自己的面容，皱着眉头，一副苦大仇深样子的自己。没有人喜欢故地重游，虽然这里是多特蒙德，不是当年的勒沃库森。但是都会是大同小异的圣诞集市，他不想把心底里藏得最深最隐蔽的伤口撕开重新暴露在这寒冷的空气里。凯的泪水从眼底积聚，凯抽了抽鼻子，想伸手擦擦眼睛，却突然反应过来自己的手还被布兰特握着。良久，他点了点头。

他们来到圣诞集市时天已经黑了，道路两旁圣诞树上的彩灯已经亮起，摩天轮在缓慢地转动着。凯还是很在意，攥紧了布兰特的手，只顾着低头看路，和左看看右逛逛的布兰特形成了鲜明的对比。

“我想喝热红酒。”布兰特指着路边的摊位对凯说道。

凯想都没想就拒绝了，“不行，你还在吃药，不能喝酒。”

“那我今天不吃药了。”布兰特想耍赖。

“不行，上次复查医生说了要我监督你每天按时定量吃药。你不能贸然停药。”凯又拒绝了布兰特，“不过嘛，薯饼、可丽饼和姜饼你可以三选一。”

“那还是可丽饼吧。”

集市的正中央摆放着布兰特口中的世界上最大的圣诞树，那颗圣诞树高四十几米，挂满了彩灯，其中最显眼的还是那个天使形状的图案。

“凯，你看！”眼尖的布兰特发现那颗圣诞树中站着一位圣诞老人在弹奏康特勒琴。

布兰特握了握凯的手，冲他眨眨眼，好像在告诉他，你看啊，我没有放开你的手。凯心领神会地微微低头，额头抵着布兰特的，他们彼此呼出的白气交缠着，凯侧过头和布兰特接了他有生之年在圣诞集市上的第一个吻。

不是撕开陈年的伤口呢，而是布兰特带他回头看，这些年过去，当初那血淋淋的伤口早已结痂，那疤痕虽然看上去依然丑陋狰狞，但是当你伸出指尖去触碰时才知道，它早就不会疼了。折磨他十几年的，不是那伤口本身，是记忆中难以消磨的痛苦的回忆。

痛苦必将永存，但生活还得继续。这个世界上没有永远都无法愈合的伤口，即便伤疤永远在那，但只要你不放任自己在那回忆中一遍遍沉沦，你就不会再觉得疼了。就好像明天的太阳总会升起一样，曾经痛苦的回忆也总有一天会被冲散。

**Author's Note:**

> 最初的灵感来自于我们大家可能都听过的那句狠话，“小心我让你看不到明天的太阳”，于是我就想，如果真的有人他不期待明天的太阳呢？
> 
> 于是最初的简介我是这样写道：遇见凯之前，布兰特从未期待过明天的太阳；可是等到凯离开后，布兰特才意识到，凯才是他生命中明天的太阳。
> 
> 是的，在最初的最初，这是一个彻头彻尾的悲剧，凯最初的设定是一个小混混，最后在一次斗殴中身亡了。这也是为什么在一开始布兰特会告诉凯别给他招来仇家。在这个版本中，布兰特最后通过了考试，无悲无喜地独身度过了余生。那个陪伴着他走出疾病困扰的男孩还是没能陪他继续生活。
> 
> 有了大概的故事框架后我和我的室友聊过，她说这个故事有些庞杂也有点狗血。她是对的，我一直觉得我在构建故事情节这方面做得很糟糕，很难不落窠臼，我也一度想要放弃，这也是为什么有两次长达两个月都没更新过。但我不忍心，还是想给在那个平行时空只有彼此的他们一个结局。
> 
> 我也设想过，凯最后还是离开了布兰特，因为他不知道布兰特爱的是任何一个带他走出来的人，还是就是凯•哈弗茨他自己。他怀疑了，所以他最后选择了离开。
> 
> 我也想过，让布兰特和爸爸和解。但是我发现太难了，“两个男人极有可能终其一生只是长得像而已，有幸运的成为知己，有不幸的只能是甲乙。若是你同意，天下父亲多数都平凡得可以，也许你就会舍不得追根究底”，只是这终究不是一个关于和解的故事，或者说这本就是一个拒绝和解的故事。
> 
> 为什么在中前期我总会在评论里说这是一个双向救赎的故事，因为我曾经设定过凯的妈妈在后期出现，是布兰特陪着他直面童年最惨痛的回忆，并且不着痕迹地让那伤疤再次愈合。但是我自己还是砍掉了这部分的情节，一个真的能狠下心干脆抛弃自己骨肉的人，或许日后会有悔意，但也仅仅只是有些悔意罢了。她不会带凯离开，给他一个家，用物质来补偿他，她不愿意，也是真的没能力。
> 
> 于是我最后还是选择了这个看上去有点模棱两可的结局，我觉得这个更贴近现实多一些。对于那些伤害说不上来原不原谅，对于过往也没必要彻底放下，但是在你不敢继续迈出下一步时，有我带你去。在你畏惧冬季的严寒时，有我牵着你的手。
> 
> 没人知道他们会不会一直这样走下去，未来也会有很多变数，即便是我也没法打包票他们是多么天造地设的一对，真的能白头到老，又或者说有朝一日分开时能体面收场，而不是重蹈凯父母的覆辙。 就姑且相信，他们真的不会松开彼此的手吧。
> 
> 其实后期不管是故事的走向，还是单纯的描写，对于我来说都是很顺畅。我也可以一个月写好几篇文，但对于这篇却又执著地月更。是因为写这个故事时，我真的会沉浸其中，我真的会感受到故事中的他们的痛苦，我真的会为虚拟的他们感到难过。


End file.
